


pre-

by purenotfound



Category: GOT7
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purenotfound/pseuds/purenotfound
Summary: 金有谦曾经是个alpha。驶离台风眼的前提。





	pre-

医生撕开一支针管的包装，甩了甩，斜着把针头刺进金有谦臂弯处的皮肤里。他用小心翼翼的姿态对待着金有谦，推完针管后也要先提起眼皮先看一下金有谦的脸色，报以一个微笑，再扫视一圈屋内等待的其他人。

气氛不是很轻松，一屋子里的目光都直指金有谦。他有些不愉悦，明明已经是件让人提不起心情的事，偏偏其他几个哥哥还要板脸坐在后面盯着他。他鬓角的黑色碎发盖住发红的双耳。

您确定不会有问题吗？

队长问道，他的双手握成拳头，从沉默的金有谦的背后伸出来，抵在桌边。

我们保证不会有不兼容的情况发生，因为金先生已经抽了血，测试了过敏源，和我们这里的药剂配上了对，绝对不会出现与金先生的身体不兼容的症状。医生低头翻看文件夹，尽量把话说得令人信服。

还有副作用呢？您这里没有接过多少像有谦这样的客户吧？您也知道，我们是做偶像职业的，恕我直言如果在舞台上出现了任何副作用，是您这里负责吗？

医生挠了挠鼻翼，看向后面抱臂的另外一位alpha。两位alpha在说话之间缓缓散发着味道，他猜也许是在舞台上表演久了，对别人释放信息素已经成为了习惯。他收紧自己的beta感官。

已经很久没有这样了。

金有谦仰起头，幅度定格在自己头顶上方的林在范的下颚。那里源源不断的alpha信息素从青春期开始被制造，被放出，被所有人吸入进他们的肺里。后面也是，还有另外三股不同的信息素连接至他坐的这张桌子。他以前和他们一样，他从六岁那年就想当一个alpha，然后他如愿以偿，他快乐过几年，他沐浴在属于自己的薰衣草的味道里。

但是现在什么都变了。现在他感觉流落到了一个孤岛。好像身上的感官在重生，从体内的最深处开始，从细胞到器官，分裂出另外一个自己。那个崇拜着哥哥的alpha金有谦要挂上暂时歇业的牌子。

医生思考了一会说，副作用因人而异，但是不会严重到对金先生产生伤害。

因人而异。这和说如果碰上点什么事就怪我运气不好有什么区别？

他在心中偷偷斜起嘴角笑着，闭上眼，感受着被赋予了新的意义的血液从脊柱窜进脖子里。那种感觉有点像感受着碳酸水中的气泡贴着肌肤向上升，它们中的一部分在流过脸颊的过程中破裂，只不过这变成了内在的感觉。他忍耐着身体慢慢发烫的感觉。哥哥们确认好后拿着文件和外套起身了。

他当了二十年的alpha，现在在连家人都不知情的情况下被打造成一个半永久的omega。

是公司的决定，也是队友一起商讨过的决定。他有些好奇为什么同样是一群alpha，其他六位都选择了他。也许是因为他是最小的那个，就算中途被改变亚性别都不会太难，也许是因为他是最小的那个，就应该承让哥哥。一个队内全是alpha，不适合所有粉丝，容易出现过激场合，没有国民的注意力，对发展不好。公司的计划是金有谦对外的人设依然是alpha，只是他给人的感觉在逐渐变得更具有甜美性。

变成一个omega不容易，即使是非永久，拥有制作药剂的技术的医生还是很难找。公司联络上了一个很贵的私立诊所，第二天就让目前没有行程的队内四个alpha陪着金有谦去做准备。

王嘉尔在去的路上问你真的准备好了吗。

许久他点点头。

段宜恩说，以后如果有什么不方便的哥哥们依然可以帮你。

他点头。

林在范说谢谢有谦。

他望向窗外说不用，这是我应该的。他突然不喜欢自己已经很细的声音。

朴珍荣没发言，金有谦也不想再听了。

此刻的金有谦跟着哥哥们走出诊所，手中拿着属于自己的一袋药物，抑制剂，口服片，甚至是抑制项圈。他掏出那个黑色的项圈，质感有些硬，外表设计让他想起在舞台上戴着皮项圈跳舞的自己。

他无法直视自己变成omega的事实之镜，他试图忽略胳膊上针眼处的酸痛，全新的鼓胀的蓄势待发的腺体，以及下面隐隐约约感觉到的某种变化。

但是他能依稀看见前面四位戴着口罩的alpha投下的黑色影子里到底孕育着什么。他曾经也做过alpha。

更不如说这跟看不看得见无关，这是他心知肚明的本性。

他很想打个电话给斑斑。就在这漂亮的太阳天底下，他想他了。就算斑斑也是个同意了这件事的alpha。


End file.
